


Beg To Filth

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Tony's the one who started those jokes about Steve not liking cursing. He's regretting it pretty spectacularly, though. Because every joke reminds him just how dirty Steve's mouth can be when they're in private, the big star-spangled hypocrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg To Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "begging", and for [Avenger Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50180470#t50180470) "Tony/Steve, the real reason Tony was judging Steve for the language comment? It was pretty hypocritical. Steve has an absolutely filthy mouth when Tony fucks him".

Tony doesn’t actually mean for it to be a _thing_. It’s just that his mouth likes to get away from him and, after all, when has he ever passed up an opportunity to tease Steve? 

If anyone asks, that’s all about giving Steve a hard time, keeping Captain America grounded. It’s definitely not about that fond smile Steve gets over the Avengers’ easy banter, how he never minds being the butt of the joke, how the camaraderie clearly makes him feel at _home_.

Tony’s not sappy or anything, honest.

So he makes that crack about Steve admonishing him over his language, and the other Avengers, being the absolute shits they are, take it and run with it. Which Tony kind of loves, because he’s the biggest shit of them all. But, yeah, it wasn’t actually supposed to be _thing_. 

Because every time someone makes a comment about Steve and cursing, Tony gets a little hot under the Iron Man suit, and isn’t that embarrassing, that everyone is getting on Steve’s case, yet _Tony’s_ the one squirming.

He lasts it out. He does have _some_ patience, despite all evidence to the contrary. Plus there’s that whole whoops-I-created-a-killer-robot thing to deal with, which is enough to put a damper on _anyone’s_ libido.

Tony endures every jibe about swearing aimed at Steve, feeling his heartbeat pick up every time, heat in his stomach.

And when the world is safe once again? _That’s_ when he pounces.

Door barely closed, and Tony isn’t impressed with the room they’ve thrown together for him here at the compound, but it has a bed so it’ll more than do for what he has in mind. Hand fisted in Steve’s t-shirt, yanking him down, because the guy is _stupidly_ tall. And as fun as it is to climb him, Tony doesn’t have the patience right now.

Steve grins against his mouth, so Tony bites his lip, good and mean.

They half-walk, half-stumble across the room and, okay, maybe the stumbling is all on Tony. Kicking off his trousers, Steve’s hand at his shoulder steadying him, and by the time they collapse against the mattress, there’s only a white t-shirt, a pair of boxer briefs, and a single sock between them. Which join the rest of their clothes on the floor in short order.

Tony runs his hands over Steve’s ridiculous chest, digs his nails in and scratches _nasty_ for the way it always makes Steve’s back arch beneath him. “Spread your legs, gorgeous.” Murmured into the skin of Steve’s neck, which makes him snort at the pet-name, but Steve does as he’s told.

Tony settles into the space between Steve’s thighs, and that just makes Steve spread even wider, fucking _shameless_ with it, smirking in that particular way that always makes Tony want to go fast fast fast.

But that isn’t the plan here. Steve Rogers can just lie his ass back and _wait_ , because Tony’s been so damn patient, but now he’s got Steve like this, he’s got _intentions_.

All those jokes about Steve hating people cursing running through his mind as he reaches for the lube, getting his fingers nice and shiny. But when he pushes in, it’s only with one, never mind that he knows Steve can take more, that there’s no need to take his time.

He just _wants_ to. 

Steve eyes are narrowed, breathing through his nose. “You’re gonna be a jerk about this, aren’t you?” he asks, voice a little raspy, pupils dilating at Tony gets a hand on his chest and pushes him down.

“When am I _not_ a jerk?” Tony shoots back. Hairline already prickling with sweat, because Steve feels warm and soft around his finger, and when he curls it a little he gets Steve’s breath stuttering and a pissy little glare.

Which is just what he’s aiming for.

“You could hurry me up,” Tony offers conversationally, voice some version of calm even though his heart is pounding and he wants that velvet heat around his cock _yesterday_. Grazing the pad of his finger over Steve’s prostate when he doesn’t get an immediate response, and Steve grunts and shifts, feet moving over the sheets.

“What do you want?” Steve asks. Looking at Tony like he can’t decide whether he’ll give him nothing just for the sake of being stubborn, or if he’ll give him everything Tony ever asks for and more.

Tony shows him a smile that’s some weird hybrid of sweet and _evil_. “You could _beg_ for it,” he says simply, and Steve clenches up tight around his finger in response.

Tony just barely resists the urge to _leer_.

Steve laughs, but it’s strained, already breathless. “Is this about the _cursing_ thing?” he tries, and Tony rewards him by shoving in with three fingers and no warning whatsoever.

Feeling his dick twitch as Steve’s head snaps back, prettiest flush down his chest, hands grasping at the bedclothes. Because _yes_ , this is about the damn cursing.

This is all about the damn cursing.

“C’’mon,” he growls, putting a flashy twist into his wrist. No preamble, just fucking into Steve nice and hard, nice and _deep_ , and Steve’s eyes are getting glassy as he stares at the ceiling, mouth fallen open. “C’mon, _beg_ for it.”

“Stark,” Steve manages, and it’s probably supposed to be a warning, but it comes out way too distracted. Makes Tony _need_ to bite down on the inside of Steve’s knee, which gets him a lovely little gasp.

“ _Beg_ ,” Tony hisses, spreading his fingers against Steve’s rim at the top of every thrust.

“Do it,” Steve moans, eyelashes fluttering, body undulating beneath the palm Tony still has on his chest. “Do it, please! C’mon, _fuck_ , Tony!”

It’s like music to Tony’s ears.

“What do you want?” Tony goads, pushing him thumb up _hard_ against Steve’s perineum.

“Your cock, you _bastard_ ,” Steve snaps, hips twisting for more. “Want you to fuck me until I can’t _walk_.”

There it is, there’s the reason Tony’s been squirming for all those jokes. Because Steve is a _hypocrite_ , a beautiful hypocrite with a shockingly, perfectly _filthy_ mouth, and every comment Tony’s had to endure about Steve hating swearing has only served to remind him how much Steve actually _loves_ it.

“C’mon, baby, tell me more.” Getting up on his knees so he can put more weight into the roll of his shoulder, and Steve’s so hard he’s leaking all over himself, one hand bracing against the headboard so he can fuck himself back on Tony’s fingers.

“Shit, I _need_ it, need you inside me, need -” Steve whines, breaks off to bite his lip as Tony goes for his prostate again. “Feels so _right_ , you moving, _pounding_ into me.”

God, that mouth is going to be the end of Tony, it’ll listed on his damn death certificate. Cause of death: dirty talk, care of Steve Rogers.

“When you’ve got me going so good I can’t even _breathe_ ,” Steve’s babbling. “Want it so much, thinking about it everyday, thinking about you _using_ me -”

“Yeah?” Tony interrupts, panting ragged as he works Steve more and more open. “Like what?”

Steve makes a frustrated noise, free hand wrapping around Tony’s wrist above his chest. “Thinking about choking myself on your dick,” he admits. “Getting on my knees and sucking you off in front of _everyone_.”

Tony nods mindlessly, tongue running over him bottom lip. “Should make you,” he grunts. “Make you beg for it in front of the others, let them hear the way you _talk_ for me.”

Steve’s smile makes Tony’s cock _pulse_. “Thought my mouth was just for you,” he murmurs, squeezing Tony’s wrist with his long fingers. “Thought you liked it, that nobody knows the things you make me _say_.”

Tony barks out a laugh at that. “Rogers, I couldn’t _make_ you do jack-shit, even if I _tried_.”

When Steve starts laughing too, that’s when Tony starts hammering his prostate in _earnest_ , and Steve presses his face to his arm, eyes falling shut, lips parted and swallowing at the air.

“Tell me more,” Tony demands, and his arm is _burning_ with how deep he’s fingering Steve now, how brutal. 

“Will you let me come if I do?” Steve says, the perfect mix of playful and _needy_.

Tony grins, slowing down his movements for the way it makes Steve _whimper_ , trying to chase his fingers. “Maybe if you beg pretty enough.”

Steve starts laughing again, croaky and shaky. Tony wastes no time turning it into a groan and a whole string of cursing.

“ _Language_ ,” he taunts, before making Steve’s eyes roll back in his head.

After all, when has he ever passed up an opportunity to tease Steve?


End file.
